Duty
Duty is the thirteenth episode of the second season of the medical and crime drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on January 29, 2001. It was directed by Guy Norman Bee and written by Edward Allen Bernero. Synopsis Sully is upset when he is wrongly accused of falsifying evidence; Bobby helps one of his former teachers dying from cancer; Carlos deludes himself into thinking that Kim is falling in love with him; Sully gets closer to his pretty neighbor. Full Summary Sully is hurt and angered when he is roughed up by Internal Affairs cops who try to squeeze a confession out of him when a rogue cop accuses him of manufacturing evidence against a child-molesting killer, and when the story is trumpeted by the media, both Sully's career and liberty are jeopardized. The allegations hit the veteran cop just when it seems he might discover a little joy from his newfound romance with an attractive Ukrainian neighbor, Tatiana. Elsewhere, Bobby is overwhelmed by his emotions when he encounters a former teacher who turned his life around and is now suffering end-stage cancer. Carlos (Anthony Ruivivar) mistakenly believes that Kim (Kim Raver) is suddenly interested in him. Cast Main Also Starring * Savannah Haske as Tatiana * Brad Beyer as Sergeant Jason Christopher * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen Guest Starring * Linda Emond as Francine Bradley * Robert Stanton as Donald Simkins * Lorri Bagley as Bosco's Neighbor * Jim Moody as Victor Bradley * P.J. Brown as Falucci * Dan Ziskie as Pollock * Robert Montano as Jacob Wright * Peter Ratray as Driver * Ato Essandoh as Bike Messenger * Anthony Gestone as Witness Trivia/Notes * Jimmy (Eddie Cibrian) and Alex (Amy Carlson) do not appear in this episode. * Goof: Near the end of the episode when Sully and Ty are in Sully's apartment, Sully goes to the cupboard and picks up a cup. The camera then cuts and Sully is gesturing with two empty hands. In the next shot he goes to pick up two cups. Music * Nick Drake: "Road" Quotes : Carlos: It won't work. : Kim: What won't? : Carlos: Well, you admire me, you're cleaning the bus after me. ... I've gone over and over it in my head... you know, I'm flattered, I really am, but we've gotta work together, and it'd get weird and I'd feel really strange about the whole Jimmy thing. (Kim is sitting there, looking shocked and confused) I respect him, and you've got a kid, and I'm not ready for that responsibility. : Kim: Carlos, what are you talkin' about? : Carlos: You and me, it can't work. : Kim: Me and you? : Carlos: It can't, I'm sorry. : Kim (goes to say something, but plays along): Okay. : Carlos: You understand. : Kim (faking sadness): Yeah. : Carlos: We're okay? : Kim: Yeah, we're okay. (they hug, she walks away smirking) ---- Sgt. Christopher: We were just informed by IAB that Jackowitz ate his .45. Davis: He killed himself? Sgt. Christopher: He left a suicide note saying that he was lying to IAB about everyone. This investigation is over. Davis: So Sullivan's comin' back? Sgt. Christopher: Probably tomorrow. Davis: That's good, that's... that's great. Sgt. Christopher: You know, this doesn't mean that he didn't do it. Davis: What's your problem, man? Sgt. Christopher: We're not above the law. Lying under oath is no better than taking a bribe. Davis: If this would have gone foward, he would have been cleared so... Sgt. Christopher: Are you really that stupid? He wouldn't have been cleared, he would've gone to jail. Davis: He didn't do it... sir. Sgt. Christopher: No, of course not. ---- Bobby: You ever had a teacher that made a real difference to you? Kim: Yeah, Mr. Romano. 8th grade English. Bobby: It was Mrs. Bradley for me. She was the one person who kept me from being like my brother you know. To Glen, I was worse than him. Kim: Worse than Matty? Bobby: Yeah. He was just the one who always got caught. Kim: I have a real hard time picturing that. Bobby: Yeah, it's all 'cause of Mrs. Bradley. She never let me give up. She was the... first adult who ever believe in me. Kim: She sounds great. Bobby: She saved my life. ---- Faith (about a former cop): ... I guess he's rolling over on a buncha cops, and Sully's one of the one's he accused. Davis: Accused of what? Faith: It doesn't say. Davis: Okay, so what about "innocent until proven guilty"? Faith: With us, it's "guilty until proven innocent." ---- Tatiana: I like to watch a man eat. It say a lot about him. Sully: Oh, yeah? What have you learned about me? Tatiana: Enough to know that you like to have fun. Sully: You can tell all that just from watching me eat eggs? Tatiana: No, that I learned from you last night. Sully: You know, I learned something this morning, too. Tatiana: What's that? Sully: My clothes look a hell of a lot better on you than they do on me. ---- Bosco: I had a weird dream last night. Faith: Did it involve a supermodel? And did she escape? Bosco: I can be deeper than that, you know. Davis: Anyone seen Sully? Faith: Not yet. Bosco: So, this dream.. I was some kinda sheriff, you know in the west. And there was a giant clock on one of those walls, and I couldn't tell what time it was, I could just hear church bells ringin', so I'm standin' in the middle of town and these three guys all dressed in black start, come around the corner and start facin' off in the middle of the street, and these guys, they just start laughing. I looked down and realized that I don't have any pants on. (Davis laughs) That's not funny. Faith: So, you're in the middle of dodge and you're wearing jockey shorts and a holster. Davis: That's defintely funny. Bosco: What's it mean? Davis: It means that you feel vulnerable about something. Bosco: But, I don't. Davis: Apparentally you do. Bosco: About what then? Davis: I don't know, that's for you to figure out. ---- Davis: I can't believe he's not here yet. Faith: Who? Davis: Sully. I was hoping for a rundown on his new girlfriend. Bosco: Oh, my God, Sully gettin' him some? Faith: Bosco. Bosco: What is he back on the pony? Unless... is this his first? (Davis laughs) Faith: Does he really have a girlfriend? Davis: Yeah, some lady from his building. Bosco: Does she have a younger sister? 'Cause anybody doing the deed with him must come from some low moral fiber. (they just find out Sully's not coming in) When you haven't had sex in decades it must take some time to recover. ---- Kim: What is that? Carlos: Molecular biology. I have to read every line twice. Kim (takes a sip of coffee): Yuck. Carlos: Yeah, tell me about it. Kim: No, this coffee. Carlos: Yeah. Sorry, I made it pretty strong. Kim: That's impressive, you know. Carlos: Making bad coffee? Kim: You doing all this school and working here at the same time. Carlos: It is? Kim: Yeah, I admire you. ---- Sully (to the Internal Affairs cops): So what happens now? You guys kick my ass? ---- Bobby: I want to thank you for what you did for me. Mrs. Bradley: What did I do? Bobby: You changed my life. Mrs. Bradley: It was you. You were ready for a change. I just happened to be the teacher of record at the time. ---- Kim: We've been runnin' today. How many runs 12, 13? Bobby: Yeah. Kim: Just once I'd like to have a quiet day. Is that too much to ask? Bobby: Yeah. Kim: What's with you? Bobby: Nothin'. Kim: Look, I hope that you get some sleep tonight, you're a real drag like this. ---- Davis: I tried to call you. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. Sully: I- I'm uh, fine. Davis: Alright. I guess I'll go home then. Sully: Yeah. ... Davis, look if this is causing you any difficulty down at the the house, then I'm sorry. Davis: Look, I don't care what anyone says. I know you. I know what kind of cop you are. There's no way I'll ever believe that you did what they're saying, so whatever happens, I got your back, 100 percent. Sully: Thanks. Davis: No problem. You take it easy. Sully: You know, I was really happy this morning. Davis: Yeah? Sully: Yeah. I won't make that mistake again. ---- Kim: Who made the coffee today? Carlos: Oh, don’t worry. I didn’t go near it. ---- Bobby: Damn it! I dropped my med pack. Broke two viles of morphine. Doc: The paperwork's in the top drawer of the desk. You get it all cleaned up? Bobby: I dropped it in the sewer. Doc: Hey, don't worry about it. Carlos: Accidents happen. I dropped a bottle of epi last week. Doc: You dro... you threw it at me! Carlos: Well, you were being an ass again. ---- Faith: I don't wanna be here today. I don't wanna help anybody with anything. This whole system's corrupt, but we're the ones who they take the brunt of it out on. Bosco: Last night I fell off a bridge. Faith: What? Bosco: I had another dream. Last night, I was walking across the bridge and it blew up and I fell off. Faith: Bosco, you're scaring me. Bosco: Yeah, think of how I feel. Hmm? Faith: When we're done with this job I want to go and buy a book and I want you to go park somewhere. Bosco: For what? Faith: Because they can't indict me for reading. ---- (At an accident involving a car and a guy on a bike) Bosco: What'd you knock him off the bike? Driver: No, he just rode write out in front of me. He was riding like a lunatic. Bosco: These bikes guys are a menace. Faith: Well, you can't just run them over, sir. Driver: No, I told you, he came out in front of me. I didn't even have a chance. Faith: Well, I'm sure we'll put that all in the report. ---- : Bobby: Go get the cot. : Kim: You need anything else, Your Majes... : Bobby: Go get the cot. ---- IAB Cop: We intend to formally charge you. Sully: You got a scared cop and a child murdered, and that's enough for you to charge me? Whatever happened to felony review? I mean, you guys won't let us press a strong-armed robbery on a guy unless it's an ironclad case. "Charge him with petty larceny and meancing," two misdemenors because you're afraid your conviction rate might go down if you actually have to charge somebody with what they did. What about evidence, huh? What about all the lines that you make us walk? All of that goes out the window, when it's one of us, huh? IAB Cop: A search warrent is a sworn document. A police officer lying under oath is a very serious matter. Sully: Oh, that's rich comin' from you, Donald. How many people have you and I put away together, huh? You asking me, "Are you sure that it happened just that way, Officer." Over and over again until I pick up on the way that you want me to say it, the one way that makes your case stronger. IAB Cop: I've never suborned perjury. Sully: "Suborned perjury." No, no, you've never suborned perjury. You never come right out and say it, but you've led me through every piece of testimony that I've given for 'ya. IAB Cop: There are rules. Sully: Rudy Stiles raped and murdered a 8 year old boy. He confessed. IAB Cop: He confessed as a result of materials that were found in an illegal search. Sully: And the fact that he did it means nothing to you? IAB Cop: Everyone has the right to a fair trial. Sully: Oh, yeah? Well, you just forgot to use the word allegedly, Donald. "The evidence was allegedly found in an illegal manner." I guess my fair trial's over. ---- (Bobby is lying down and Doc leans over him) Bobby: You're not going to kiss me, are you? Doc: Kim said that you've been having trouble sleeping. Bobby: Just some dreams. Doc: What kinda dreams? Bobby: Just dreams. Doc: If it's a problem, you know, we need to talk about it. Bobby: I told you, they're just dreams. Doc: Is that what the morphine's for? To help you sleep? Bobby: She thinks she saw you pocket some morphine. That you didn't give the whole order to a patient. She's wrong. Doc: Then I won't even ask you about the two broken bottles. Bobby: Good. Doc: Oh, the, uh... the.. the department has programs. Bobby: You think I'm doin' dope? Doc: I don't know, Bobby. Bobby: That's perfect. Thanks for takin' that road, man. Doc: These programs, you have to ask for it. They found out first, you're gone. Bobby: I'm not shootin' morphine. Doc: Okay, okay. So then you really did break those bottles? You didn't pocket 'em? Bobby: If you had one chance to help the one person who completely changed your life, what would you do? Doc: What? Bobby: We don't really do anything out there, do we? I mean, we get there, we scoop 'em up, take 'em to the hospital where all the real work gets done. We're middle men. We don't affect a damn thing. Doc: Bobby, don't... don't do anything stupid. Bobby: Just stay out, please. ---- Faith: I wonder who's next, huh? I mean, if they don't put us in jail, maybe they hope we'll eat our gun and not have to worry about our pension. Bosco: Yeah, let them try and come after me. Faith: I'm sure they've considered it. Bosco: Ah, I'm more worried about going to sleep tonight. I wonder what this dream will be. Faith: What that psychtrist was of no help? Bosco: He said the same thing Davis did, find the answer within yourself. Faith: You know, you should just do what I do. You should just go home and make yourself a nice cup of herbal tea and watch an old movie. Bosco: Herbal tea? I'm surrounded by new age crap. Faith: It's very relaxing and channel 4 is showin' some really good movies this week. Bosco: Yeah? Faith: Yeah. They're showin' Casablaca, High Noon, Bridge Over the River Kwai... Bosco: High Noon? Faith: And Bridge Over the River Kwai. Bosco: Son of a bitch. My neighbor's new TV's so loud, you can hear it through the walls. Faith: I guess you're not that deep after all. Bosco: You know, I gotta tell 'ya, I'm starting to wonder about me. Faith: Never. Bosco: If that TV goes on tonight, then me and him got some big problems. Faith: And Gary Cooper never forgot his pants! (laughs) ---- (Bosco is talking to his female neighbor about the TV being loud) Bosco: You know what I do, when I have trouble sleepin'? Herbal tea. Girl: You drink herbal tea? Bosco: Yeah, it's very relaxing. Girl: I love herbal tea. Bosco: Yeah? Me, too. You know, lots guys might think it's foofy and stuff but I make my own way. Girl: I like that, a guy who's a leader and not a follower. Bosco: That sums me up. Girl: I'll give it a try, thanks. (closes the door) Bosco (looks at what he's wearing): Jackass. ---- : Sully: You ever notice that the only time that a lawyer will look you in the eye is when he asks you a question, he already knows the answer to? This is all a game to them. Can I win with this? They don't have to be there with the mothers, and the torn apart victims and the scum. It's all cleaned up by the time they get there. Nice stacks of paper on a desk. Game pieces. The real world is never neat and clean. Just like search warrents. You're looking for something but you keep comin' up empty because you have to guess ahead of time, where the evidence might be. You can't look there. Not included in the warrant. But, you know it's there. So... you cover yourself. : Davis: What do you mean? : Sully: The boy's shirt wasn't in the car,and our search warrant didn't include the garbage cans. So when we found it there, in the can, we moved it 20 feet to where it was included in the warrant. Is that so bad? He confessed you know, this Stiles guy. He raped and little boy and then stabbed him to death with a screwdriver. And he laughed about it later. When we told him about the shirt, he said that he knew we moved it because he left it in the bottom of the garbage can, not in his car. He laughed. Everybody knew. The judge... the prosecutor... everybody. They all stayed clean, though. As usual, it was one of us who had to lie to make the system work. I had a duty to do. A duty to him. A duty to his mother. : Davis: Yeah. So you did it. : Sully: Yeah. And I'd do it again. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two